


Who Would Have Thought?

by EmmaAver



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sharon Carter, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Carter Rogers, Carter is sassy af, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Is She awake, Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, Lucas Stark - Freeform, Next Generation, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Teen Romance, but very sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaAver/pseuds/EmmaAver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been roughly 20 years since the Avengers Civil War. Carter Rogers and Lucas Stark are the children of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, and Agent 13. Since they have both just turned 18, they are beginning training. While things are mostly patched up, those two just don’t get along because of their parents history and views on it. Suddenly, Bucky goes missing and they are all forced to work together to find Bucky. Told through flashbacks, and starts in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Shot That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, set in the Avengers Universe b/c I love anything Avengers. This story will be in progress, with more chapters until further notice.

“CARTER WATCH OUT!!” Lucas screams as the man in the mask pulls out a gun and aims it at her head. Carter whips around and kicks out at the man, disarming him as another explosion goes off. It’s absolute chaos at the compound they stormed. With just a quick look she could see her mother, Agent Sharon Carter-Rogers and Auntie Nat taking out a whole squadron of soldiers coming from one of the other buildings. Her dad, Captain America and Thor were doing their hammer-hits-shield trick to wipe out a large group soldiers approaching the door to the compound, which Falcon was in. God I hope Bucky is alright Carter thinks to herself. Bucky had been missing for too long, in the hands of them for too long, if Uncle Sam doesn’t get Uncle Bucky out now, their rescue would have been for nothing. Carter was not about to let that happen. She had wanted to go into the compound guns blazing in order to get Bucky back, but Lucas had talked her down and convinced her that they needed a plan, much to the other Avengers surprise. It was not normal for Carter to be talked down once she made up her mind, seeing as how stubborn she was. She was screaming her head off about going to get Bucky until Lucas calmly walked into the room and calmed her down. But the fact that Lucas Stark had talked her down was extraordinary. It was a known fact that those two didn’t get along all the time, but the other avengers didn’t notice her sudden change of heart towards Lucas after that moment seeing as they had other things to worry about. Namely, finding Bucky and bringing him home safely. In the midst of the battle, with Clint, Wanda, and Tony securing the outside perimeter, and everyone else making their way closer to the main building of the compound, Carter and Lucas had been left to guard the gate of the compound and take out any of the people in the masks tried to regroup and attack. Finally, Finally, after what felt like forever and seemingly no time at all, Sam and Bucky came out of the compound. Their clothes were torn, and they both had bruises and cuts, but they were both alive. Carter practically jumped for joy when she saw them. She broke out into a run to get to Bucky and entrapped him in a bear hug. Her radiant smile at seeing her family safe was the only thing that everyone could focus on, which is why they didn’t see the man in the mask approaching the two until it was too late. 

“Freeze!!” A man in the mask pointed a gun at Bucky, which made everyone stop. Bucky took a few steps toward the man, putting Carter out of view of for the man, because of Bucky’s big stature. Even though she technically was an Avenger, it was Bucky’s second nature to protect his best friends little girl.

“You think we are just going to let you go? After 2o years of waiting for you to feel safe before we took you back into our hold?” The man said. Bucky froze. A look of terror washed over his face as he realized who the man was. The man laughed, laughed and took off his mask, revealing an older looking man with a red tattoo on his neck. It was the mark of a handler of the Winter Soldier. That meant- The man said “Hail Hydra” in a blank voice, and pulled the trigger of the gun. 

It all happened too fast. As soon as she saw him reaching for the trigger she moved into action.

“NO!” Carter screamed as she pushed Bucky out of the way, who had secretly coming up closer to Bucky as the man talked. The barrel of the gun lit up and the bullet discharged. Carter, in the middle of slamming Bucky to the side, took the bullet in her stomach. Her black and white suit, became red too quickly. Carter cried out as she hit the ground, and the Avengers all sprang to life, running to Carter as she lay on the ground, with Bucky putting his hands on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Natasha was screaming into the comms unit to get a medic, Steve was running towards his daughter with all of his might, Sharon was already dropping at her daughter's’ side, working on her wounds.

The man, getting away because they were desperately trying to tend to Carter seemed to stop when he saw the armor of Lucas Stark. 

“Not running to help huh? Guess you Avengers still aren’t as close as you once were” The man smirked. He waited for a response until he looked closer at the suit only to realize it was off. Suddenly, the man that had shot Carter felt himself being choked by none other than Lucas Stark, Lucas’ eyes filled with pure rage.

“You hurt her.” He whispered those 3 words, and squeezed with all his might choking the man unconscious. Standing back up, Lucas looked back at Carter laying on the ground, bleeding and grabbed the gun that had fallen out of the shooters hand when he was rendered unconscious. Pointing it at the man’s head, Lucas took a long look at the man before readying himself to pull the trigger. 

“Don’t do it son” Tony warned he walked slowly over to Lucas with Natasha in tow. 

“WHY NOT!?! HE HURT HER!” Lucas bellowed, his face becoming red. Tony was about to speak, but Natasha spoke calmly. 

“Don’t become a monster like that bastard who shot Carter. Let him face justice, come with us. Believe me there are things a lot worse than death, that we can do to him.” 

“Not good enough.” Lucas growled, still ready to pull the trigger, but Natasha put a hand on his back and said “She needs you right now Lucas, don’t abandon her when she needs you most.” Lucas lowered the gun, and looked into Natasha’s eyes, where he saw it. She knew. She knew how he felt about her, Carter. He looked back at Carter for a split second. Her head was in her mother’s lap while Steve and Bucky worked on slowing down the bleeding. And he knew that Natasha was right. He gave Natasha the gun and, with one last look at the man he still wanted to kill, he broke into a run towards Carter. As he got there he could hear the Captain Soothing his daughter, his voice thick with emotion, the same way he felt. 

“Don’t worry you’re alright. Momma and I won’t let anything happen to you. Just keep your eyes open for me sweetheart.” Bucky looked like he might be sick as he saw the extent of her injuries that she got while saving him. Lucas dropped down next to Carter’s side. Carter was looking up at her father, about to reply when she saw Lucas. They both instantly locked hands. Looking into her blue eyes, Lucas made a promise to Carter.

“Don’t be scared. You will be just fine.” He soothed while running his other hand through her dirty blonde hair. He knew he couldn’t guarantee that, but he knew that’s what he would go to the ends of the earth to do. To help Carter. He looked down at her stomach and saw the huge pool of blood forming next to her. He had to help her. She was losing too much blood. He had to help stabilize her. To-- Interrupting his thoughts, Carter spoke with a raspy voice. 

“I know. I have you” and she passed out cold. And Lucas started screaming.


	2. Chapter 2: Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Carter is passed out, the POV kinda of skips around a little bit. No flashbacks in this chapter. Not exactly what I wanted to have happened, but I am okay with the way it turned out. It's kind of an awkward chapter because it shifts the focus a little bit to setting up more of the plot and story, but it was needed. It also has a little bit of fluff so the story doesn't get too intense. Read the chapter notes, very important I guess. Warnings: swearing, and slapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Against my better judgement, I am posting w/o having some one look it over. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. On to my next point. I know the second part of anything can be a letdown, but the story will get better, so bear with me. This chapter is more mellow. I tried to keep the mood lighter(but not at all happy) in this chapter because I don't want this story to be super macabre. So first, a few things to clear up. All of the Avengers were there in the first chapter, even if it wasn't explicitly stated(my fault). I also had a formatting issue but I believe that has been fixed. Please let me know if it has not been fixed. Also, feedback and constructive criticism is welcomed. We also get introduced to a new pairing that I hardcore ship. Happy Reading!!

Lucas screamed and screamed and screamed. He didn’t stop. Not even when Steve carried Carter to the back of the quinjet to work on her wounds, with her mother and her uncle Bucky in tow. Not when they landed at Stark tower and they moved her to the surgery center designed for the Avengers. Not even when his mother, Pepper came in and tried to get him to calm down. He couldn’t calm down, he couldn’t focus. Not when Carter was in danger. Logically, he knew that she was being worked on by some of the best doctors in the world, but Lucas was in no mood to be logical. Tony looked at his son, still at a loss for words, and was desperately trying to figure out how to calm down his son. Natasha stared ahead at the white wall, waiting to find news on her niece, Carter. She had lost so much blood. By the time that they got to the tower, her black and white suit was stained a dark red. Even though she wasn’t showing it, Natasha was clearly scared as to what was going on in the surgery center. If Natasha Romanoff, the agent who had seen everything was scared, he thought he should have been terrified. And he was. 

He only stopped yelling when he heard the elevator ding, even though the building was in lockdown. When the elevator opened, Natasha didn’t even look surprised to find her and Bucky’s eldest daughter charging out of the elevator, straight towards Lucas. 

Her face was absolutely ruthless. Her dark red, almost brown hair, was held up in a firm ponytail. Her striking green eyes were filled with fury. She looked as if she could kill. Natasha’s eldest, at 17 years old, was known to be full of surprises. Natasha thought that nothing could surprise her anymore with her daughter. 

Natasha was slightly surprised, however, when her daughter smacked Lucas and pushed him against the wall, grabbing his shirt and yelling “YOU SON OF A BITCH! I TOLD HER NOT TO TRUST YOU!” Lucas didn’t even try to fight. Lucas looked up at the girl, his brown eyes looking wounded. “I couldn’t stop her. I’m sorry” he whispered, his eyes misting up. Natasha sprang up from the couch at the same time that Tony did, but a quick look from Natasha made him sit back down. She slowly approached her daughter with caution. 

“Emma, it wasn’t his fault, or anyone’s fault. Carter got-” Natasha stopped. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to continue. “What happened to Carter was no one’s fault. She got injured protecting your dad. He’s okay. But that’s because of what Carter did for him.” Emma stopped and looked at her mother for a long minute, a silent conversation passing between them. Finally Natasha nodded and Emma slowly let go of Lucas, who just stared ahead with blank eyes. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The tension in the room was so thick that it hardly seemed safe to breathe. They all sat in chairs, though at least 10 feet away from the next person. Even though they were all together, each person was lost in their own mind. Emma’s leg was bouncing up and down so violently that the floor shook. Just when everyone thought Emma was going to create a hole in the floor, she stood up. Emma gave her mother a look of determination and resolve that would not be broken easily. 

“I’m going in there. My best friend needs me” she asserted as she walked towards the elevators. Upon hearing that, Lucas snapped out of his daze and announced that he was going too. And they were off, both walking towards the elevators. Natasha just sighed. 

“You two are not going down there. It will cause more harm than good. I don’t care if I have to taze you two. It’s not happening.” Emma turned and looked at her mother with blazing eyes. 

“Who's going to stop me?” 

“I am.” Emma knew the booming voice all too well. The voice sounded tired, angry, and upset all at once. It was one that she was afraid she wasn’t going to hear again, until today. 

“And do not talk to your mother like that unless you would like to have a extra long sparring session with me tomorrow.” Lucas and Emma flinched when her dad spoke with his harsh tone. But Emma, unyielding in her conviction, whipped around. 

“I’m not exactly taking your advice right now, seeing as you got my best friend shot” she spat, with venom in her words. She knew she was taking out all of her fear, anger, mistrust from the last few weeks out on him, but she couldn’t stop herself. Bucky lowered his gaze and had a look of distress on his face. He at first looked upset, but then regretful, like it was his fault. He seemed like he was lost in his memories, as if trying to figure out how he could have stopped Carter from getting shot. Seeing how much her false words hurt her father she moved in and hugged him gently. 

“I’m also glad you’re okay, and it wasn’t your fault. Don’t scare us like that again. We need you.” 

Suddenly, Tony called his son over to help fix his suit. It was a distraction to keep Lucas from thinking and asking about Carter. Tony was smart enough to know that any news could set Lucas off again, and the last thing they needed was Lucas going off when they had only just calmed him down. Lucas blinked, and walked over to his father before laying on the couch, fingers rapidly flying across a Starkpad. Bucky looked over to Natasha. A few raised eyebrows and nods later, Bucky finally chuckled. “

Who would keep you rugrats in line?” He looked down at his biggest little girl and smiled, who returned the smile with a hug. 

“Speaking of that, where are all of them?” 

“With Vision in the toy room. Everyone else is in debrief.” 

Trying to keep everyone distracted from the tension and what was happening 10 floors down, Bucky walked over to Natasha and ever so gently kissed her and wrapped his arms around his wife, the mother of his children. They rested their foreheads together as Bucky moved his metal hand up to cup her cheek and play with her hair. 

“Моя любовь[My love]. I was worried about you.” Bucky whispered. Natasha smiled. “Weren’t you the one kidnapped?” 

Bucky looked at his wife with love and adoration, a smile spreading over his lips. Their lips met again in a soft, gentle kiss. Slowly, all of fears from the past few weeks dripped away from their faces. Emma smiled, or at least tried to. Her parents could communicate without words. They didn’t get any time together after Bucky had been rescued and Carter had been wounded. All Natasha got to see that her husband was okay was a quick look when they came out of the quinjet, him carrying Carter. They were just now getting to check up on each other. That’s what family did, checked up on each other. Emma frowned, worrying about Carter, her best friend. Almost if Bucky could sense the intense rush of emotions that flooded Emma when thinking about Carter, he reached an arm out, gave her a hug, and kissed her forehead. It was then when Emma knew for sure. 

She looked into her dad’s eyes and felt her green eyes misting up. She looked over at Lucas and saw his face while he was watching her parents. She knew that Lucas and Carter liked each other, but it grew during the mission to get her father back. He loved her. He loved Carter as much as she did. Carter was practically Emma’s sister. They always took care of each other, because they were family. And Lucas was in love with Carter. So, he was family now. 

Sighing, she went over and sat on the couch with Lucas, who had surprisingly scootched over to make room for her. Emma whispered softly as she went to hug Lucas.

“She’s okay”. Lucas looked at her with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Winter Widow and Staron so much it's not even funny. More in the next chapters. Another point to clear up(my bad). Staron has 2 kids and Winter Widow have 3 kids, five in all. I haven't figured out ages yet and names yet, but I know that Staron's other kid will be 5. If you want me to write you in, send me a description of yourself and your personality! Idk, it just sounds fun. Also, I did not name Bucky and Natasha's daughter after myself. I like the name Emma, and I used it as my screen name as well as the story. Can't wait for chapter 3!


	3. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! I PROMISE I"LL BE BETTER

It hurt. Her throat hurt. That was the first thing Carter thought when she woke up. The second thing that she thought was that her side hurt. With a groan, she sat up to look at her side. But before she could, she saw Lucas. He didn’t see her because he was fast asleep in the chair. Looking over at him carefully, she noticed he was in wrinkled clothes, meaning he hadn’t changed in a while. That made Carter even more nervous. What had happened while I had been out? How long was I out? How did I even survive? Thinking about all of that made her nervous and scared, so she pushed that to the back of her mind until she was ready. 

Looking back at Lucas, she noticed the little line of drool that had run down his mouth while he was sleeping. She chuckled. Lucas was unbearably adorable even when he was exhausted. Sure, he was the nation’s teenage heartthrob, but Carter just thought he was cute. Not smokin’ hot, or whatever the magazines said. Carter laid back down and rested her head against the pillow, staring at her Lucas. Her Lucas. Her smile slipped just a little bit. What were they? 

Just then, the nurse in blue scrubs came in. “Well looks who’s finally up. When I saw the jump on the heart monitor I got worried” The nurse said while picking up her file. 

“How long was I out?” Carter inquired 

“Well, you were out when you got to the facility. And you’ve been here about 36 hours on the dot.” The nurse replied. Seeing the look of panic on her face, the nurse quickly added. “You’re in the medical facility in the Avenger’s tower. You’re safe. There’s nothing to worry about” she added. Carter was about to reply when she saw Lucas stirring awake out of the corner. “Carter?” he mumbled. She reached over and grabbed his hand. Carter saw Lucas look up at her, his brown eyes mysteriously bright. He got up from his hospital chair and moved over so he could be by her side, never breaking hands. Sitting down lightly next to her on the bed, he looked into Carter’s eyes. Then he kissed her. Like his life depended on it. He put his heart on the line by kissing Carter. Sure, he had kissed before, but he had never kissed anyone he was in love with. Lucas loved her, with all his heart. He nearly lost her, and he wasn’t going to take their second chance for granted. He didn’t care that the nurse was watching, he just cared that Carter was okay. After what felt like far too long, and too short, Lucas broke away from the kiss. Lucas looked at Carter with wonder, as if she was an angel. Though she didn’t know it yet, Carter was Lucas’ angel. Still wanting to touch her, he lightly caressed her cheek. as if she was miraculously alive. Perhaps she was. 

“Thank God you’re alive” he whispered, as if he had trouble believing it. 

“I’m okay. I am all good, right?” Carter asked with just the slightest hint of worry in her voice. Lucas looked at her for a long moment, perhaps weighing his options. He could tell her, but he felt that Carter's family would want to be there. Finally, Lucas dialed his phone to call Carter’s family. They would all explain together, as a family. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

“By the time we were able to get you to the facility, you had lost so much blood that the doctor’s weren’t even sure that you’d make it through the operation.” Carter’s father explained, voice thickening. 

After Lucas had called Emma to let her know that Carter was awake, the whole Rogers/Barnes bunch showed up to see her within a matter of minutes. Steve had burst in and scooped his baby girl up in his arms, with Sharon not far behind. After Steve finally let go and stopped crying, Sharon pulled up a chair and sat by her daughter’s side, Emma sitting on the armrest after giving Carter a tight hug. The littlest Rogers, James, decided that he had to sit in his sister's lap. At five years old, he was almost as stubborn as Carter. Sharon put a supportive hand on her husband’s shoulder. She knew that he wouldn’t be able to carry on, so she looked over to Bucky to keep explaining. Bucky looked down at the little girl in his arms, and the one in Natasha’s before continuing. Hope and Catherine were only three months old but there red hair and brown eyes were very apparent when they smiled. 

“We knew that your body needed blood. It needed blood with the super serum in it. So your dad and I both gave you blood” Bucky finished for Steve. All was silent for a moment, as Carter took it in. Hope started fussing in Bucky’s arms, Catherine following in short matter in Natasha’s arms. 

“I’ll be back in a moment” Bucky announced while grabbing the diaper bag and slipping Catherine into his arms next to Hope. 

“No. Let me. I’ve been wanting to see them for a while” Carter said. 

“Are you sure Carter? You’ve been out for a while and need to keep your strength” Bucky asked with cautious eyes. Carter nodded once. “It’s fine. Give them to me”. Bucky slipped the girls into Carter’s arms without a second thought. 

Carter had been the Barnes family’s rock after the twins had been born. Emma was not happy to find out she was being upstaged by not one, but two little girls. After Carter talked to her, she offered to help Natasha and Bucky as much as she could. She knew a lot about babies after helping her mom with James after he had been born. From night one, she was always helping in the nursery, even if she had school the next day with Emma. She never complained, she just did it out of the kindness from her heart. Her love for others was what made her so unique in a world so hateful and cruel. 

Lucas allowed his mind to drift and picture Carter in this exact same scene a few years down the line, with their own kids, with their own future. The thought made Lucas’ heart swell. A future with her was all he wanted.

“So, once you got the blood, the doctors were able to successfully remove the bullet and stitch you back up. It will take time to fully heal, but you will be a-o-kay.” Sharon reassured her daughter. A moment of silence filled the room. Carter was digesting all that had happened. To say the last week had been stressful was an understatement. As if sensing her discomfort, Emma took charge of the room.

“Alright guys, we still have a lot of debriefing to do. Let’s give Carter some space.” Everyone started filing out of the room, but not before Natasha and Bucky could scoop up the babies, and Emma to wink at Carter as she took James’ hand. 

Once they had all cleared out, Lucas looked to Carter from across the room. 

“Are you going to be okay?” he enquired gently. Carter took a deep breath. “I guess. It’s just been a really long week. I can’t believe that I…” She trailed off and looked down. 

“Hey, it’s okay. The important thing is that we’re here. You’re okay.” Lucas moved across the room and sat down on the bed, looking into her eyes. Looking back into her eyes, he took a leap and said “I love you” 

She looked at him for a moment and lightly grabbed his hand and said, “I love you more” 

“Not possible” 

Their lips met, and this time it wasn’t reassurance, it was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Plotholes? Needs more explanation? More drama? Less? More buildup? Let me know and I will do the best that I can to fix it :)


End file.
